The Unseen Existance
by lixna
Summary: And just like that, his miniature garden was no longer exist. Despite of that, the world keep revolving


Disclaimer. K project belongs to its respective owner

* * *

An unconditional fact

Unavoided lie from a certain coincidence

A story of false reality

* * *

**The Unseen Existance**

**By: LixNa**

**Prologue**

* * *

Fushimi Saruhiko, 11 years old.

It's monochrome.

His world was consist in grayish hue, barren land without any 'color'. An empty closed off world.

"Fushimi! Fushimi Saruhiko-kun!"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Don't daydreaming. Pay attention in class."

He heard a few of his classmate snickers and giggling. The sound passed his ears, but he refused to acknowledge it. "Tsk." What an annoying bunch.

He hoped...he hoped that it would be over soon. All of it.

-Page break-

He stood under the grey sky, in the middle of flowery field. It filled with various flowers he could remember, from the most common ones like roses and lilies to the rarest one which the name faintly he could recalled. Butterfly and uncolored rainbow also decorated the field. Just like a dream garden, or maybe it was really a dream. A dream of monochrome world.

But above of all, despite the strangeness it gave of, despite the uneasiness he felt, the most important thing was '_this is MINE'_.

His own Miniature Garden.

-Page break-

Fushimi Saruhiko, 15 years old.

Saruhiko's gaze strained for a bit moment. The person in front of him chatted happily with the brightest smile he ever saw while he was just listening, eyes never leave the ginger haired boy.

They met by accident, or maybe it was fate, and quickly getting along really well. At first glance, they weren't exactly the type of people who could hang out together. But they did just fine. Surprisingly.

Because he was Saruhiko...and this person was Yata Misaki. And they meant to be together. In this boring monochrome world.

"...and then, Saruhiko, no matter how hard they beg, we wouldn't give a shit about them. The floating island is all ours..."

'_hummmm how do the gravitation applied again?_' he thought while at the same time calculating the amount of energy it would used.

'This person' was part of his world and thus anything 'this person' said was also an important pieces to filled his Miniature Garden.

This little ginger was a small existence but really important.

A precious person.

"Oi! Saruhiko! Are you listening?"

"Yeah..."

The ginger haired boy glared at him.

"Really? Then, what about skipping class this afternoon?"

He saw the boy grinned cheekily, it fit the small boy.

"Fine by me."

He should said no. He should reject it and forced Misaki to immediately go home. Or better yet, he should lock Misaki up and never let him go. Maybe, maybe if he did that, Misaki would never met 'the king'. Maybe, maybe if he did that, his world would stay the same.

If only...

-Page break-

Calming breeze blew the flowers and the willow tree's leaf flew beautifuly. It was an unreal scenery, almost looked ridiculous infact.

In the middle of this ephemeral field, he spotted 'that person' standing in the middle of his miniature garden, standing in the center of all.

This was his world which only consist of the strange garden and that person.

This was his whole world.

This was his and his alone.

His own miniature garden.

-Page break-

"Mikoto-san really awesome. As expected of Mikoto-san. Don't you think, Saruhiko?"

"Tsk."

-Page break-

A streak of red touched 'that person', the phenomenon of a complex character breaking down into its component parts in one's mind and losing its meaning if one stares at it for a short while was happening in a slow motion.

Of course he wouldn't let it happen. But the more he struggle, the more 'that person' disappear.

This bond, their thin fragile connection, would shatter.

No. He would never let it happen.

He was destroying the flowers himself, slaughtering the innocent butterfly to pieces, creating rain of broken wings and dead insects.

_Please don't disappear._

This garden of black and white was...

_stay._

...was...

_look at me._

...shattering.

"Mi-

Sa-

Kiiiii.

Still as virgin as ever huh?"

"Saru. You bastard"

That person was glaring, eyes blazing beautifully and burned everything in sight. What a sight! He could stare at it forever.

And just like that, his miniature garden no longer exist.

But at least 'that person' didn't disappear.

At least he remained in 'that person' eyes.

**-Despite of That, The World Keep Revolving-**


End file.
